


Overwhelming Feelings and a Grandma Bodt

by AllyCatWack



Series: JeanMarco Holiday Collection [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks, Drama, Fluff, Holidays, Homosexuality, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Mixed feelings, Self-Doubt, Teenage Dorks, Thanksgiving, Unrequited Love, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyCatWack/pseuds/AllyCatWack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another part of the JeanMarco Holiday Collection that I made purely for the reason that JeanMarco is my OTP.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Overwhelming Feelings and a Grandma Bodt

**Author's Note:**

> This is another part of the JeanMarco Holiday Collection that I made purely for the reason that JeanMarco is my OTP.

_JeanMarco Holiday Collection: Overwhelming Feelings and a Grandma Bodt_

 

* * *

 

 

“Marco,” he groaned, eyes bored and mouth pulled into a small scowl. “Seriously, you’ve got to stop dragging me to all these places every holiday.” Marco was dragging Jean to his house for Thanksgiving. The freckled male had recently learned that Jean almost always spent Thanksgiving alone considering his parents were on business trips around that time of year.

“Jean, it’s your fault that it’s being considered “dragging”. Come on, hurry, my mom will kill me if I don’t help with dinner and you’re going down with me.”

A faint huff left Jean’s lips before he finally began actually walking. Jean’s house was quite a distance from Marco’s, yet Marco insisted they walked, going on about something on the lines of, “fresh air being good for him” and “it being pretty out.”

Jean hadn’t mentioned to anyone about what happen on Halloween when Jean had the urge to kiss Marco. It was weird and incredibly sudden. In all honesty, it scared Jean; he had no clue why he’d even think something like that to begin with. The only time he’d felt so certain that he wanted to kiss someone was when he’d been sitting, squished next to Mikasa on the bleachers back during their Freshman year of high school while watching a football game, thankfully Eren had been there to call him out on it, even if it had been embarrassing, it would have been even more embarrassing to be rejected for a kiss. But Mikasa was a girl, Marco was a guy, the difference in gender made a _huge_ difference in either of the situations. However, ever since Halloween, Jean has refused to make any form of eye contact with those gorgeous brown orbs, knowing he’d be, once again, stuck in the moment and do something he’d regret.

“Hey, Jean, are you okay?”

Jean looked up to Marco and blinked, just realizing he’d stopped. He was stuck in his thoughts with the wrong person around, he just had to calm down around Marco and freak out later. He put on a smile and resumed walking, waving off Marco’s curiosity before it could completely take over the black haired male’s thoughts. “I just remembered I needed to text Connie, that’s all. Let’s keep going.” The lie seemed to be enough considering he smiled and nodded before he waited for the other to be by his side again before they continued walking together to Marco’s house.

Jean knew this was going to be a long walk there.

 

* * *

 

 

They reached the house in just over fifteen minutes since Jean’s mind had begun to combust slowly, yet, for Jean at least, it felt like hours for torment, forcing his thoughts away and attempting peaceful conversations with his freckled friend, and apparent crush.

“Mom, we’re back!” Marco called out. There was an immediate response.

“Oh, boys, you’re here, good, good.” Mrs. Bodt came out of the kitchen, holding an empty pan in one hand and a spoon in the other. She wore a rather nice dress that was decorated with leaves beneath a yellow apron with _Mom of the Freckled Bodts_ sewn onto it- a mother’s day gift from Marco. “There are some aprons on the counter for you two. I need to head over to the store and get some groceries. I’ll be back within the hour. Don’t burn the house down and make sure you read the directions for all the recipes, the turkey is in the oven, so take it out and let it sit.”

Marco nodded obediently. In Jean’s opinion, he could easily see Marco saluting to his mother like one would do with a drill sergeant. He could easily be an obedient little solider…. Okay not so _little_.

“We’ll do our best mom. See you when you get back.” Before Mrs. Bodt departed, Marco gave her a kiss to the cheek and then, she left.

“She seems really stressed,” Jean noted aloud as a slid off his jacket, revealing a black t-shirt with a swaggy cat and the bold word **_Ruthless_** , and making Marco turn to him.  
  
A sigh escaped Marco’s tan lips as he removed his own jacket, revealing a white button up- Jean instantly regretted his clothing choice for this evening-, he then spoke, “yeah, my grandmother on my dad’s side is coming over and I think my mom just really wants to impress her, I’ve tried to calm her down and assure her, but it was no use.”  
  
Jean’s eyebrows shot up to his hairline. Marco’s grandmother was coming. Marco’s grandmother was about to meet him while he had the most informal shirt possible, not to mention he had his beat up, red converse on. _I am screwed. Shit._

“Your-Your grandma, huh?”

“Mhm, I haven’t seen her since I was around four or five, so I don’t remember what she’s like. My mother says she’s a stereotypical Italian mother, my dad agreed after she explained was a “stereotypical Italian grandmother” was like.”

That really didn’t help. What Jean wanted to hear was that she was “easy going.” He really couldn’t understand why he cared so much about what Marco or his family thought, but he just knew he regretted his outfit choice.

They soon got to the kitchen and put on their aprons, Jean grabbed the first one he saw. He got a dark blue apron with something in Italian on it, _baciare il cuoco_. Marco eyed it before he suddenly began laughing. Jean had no clue what had gotten into the other, but he had a feeling he didn’t want to.

They began cooking recipes that Marco’s mother left for them and had little conversations during it and helping each other out, more like Marco helped Jean out. Jean was never very good at cooking, though he was also unexperienced.

One conversation starter completely threw Jean off.

“Jean, are you alright? You’ve been acting really weird… I haven’t done anything, have I?”

He honestly wasn’t sure what to say, he didn’t even know if even wanted to say anything considering the only thing he could think of was, _yes, Marco. You are the reason why my heart beats to rapidly, I get all flustered and tongue tied, and you’re the reason I I’m acting weird because I can’t help but think of you and me_. Jean would never actually say this aloud, knowing Marco, he’d probably start off confused then start apologizing profusely and think that he gave the wrong signs to Jean and blame himself for getting Jean so confused.

“N-No, it’s just-,” he thought for a second. “I don’t like that I chose this shirt, I don’t want your grandmother to have her first impression to be, “that guy that curses like a trucker and looks like a gangster, or-or a member of a mafia”!”

Marco stared at him, facial expression blank and completely unreadable, that was until he threw his head back, bursting into laughter and having to grip counter to balance himself, keeping himself from keeling over.

It was Jean’s turn to just stare at the freckled ~~cutie~~ male, unsure of how anything he said could be found humorous. “Uh, Marco?”

“I’m sorry,” Marco finally got out, wiping away apparent tears from his brown eyes. “Jean, you don’t look like you’re part of the Mafia or any form of gangster. If that was your attempt of dressing,” Marco eyed him with a goofy look, “then you completely failed. Now what’s with this all of a sudden? Why are you so concerned with how my grandmother sees you? You _never_ care how people see you.”

…

“Not… everyone.”

“What was that?”

“N-Nothing!”

They stared at each other for a couple seconds before Marco chuckled and turned back around. “Whatever, man.”

That was another thing that Jean really liked about Marco, he never pried too deep into detail if the other didn’t want him to. He eyed Marco slowly and glupped.

_Jeez, he looks so cute…_

He saw the way Marco’s face was relaxed, his posture was perfect and he had a soft smile that lit up the room. Literally, it lit up to whole room.

Everything went on in silence until Marco’s mother returned. She talked to both Marco and Jean helping out with the cooking. It wasn’t until a bit later that Marco’s father also entered the house and announced from the doorway that his mother was there, and the second he did Jean froze. Marco happily rushed into the room to greet his relative with enthusiasm, but Jean just stuck there, as if his feet were glued there. He had no clue what he was going to say, nor did he have a clue what he was going to do. He _really_ wanted to impress this woman, even if he didn’t know why.

Marco entered the kitchen once more with a giddy smile. “Well, Jean, come on, come meet my grandmother!” The freckled male took his hand, and tugged him into the living room. Once inside the living room, Jean noticed, in one of the chairs reclining chairs, there sat an aged, wrinkly woman, skin tan and freckled. Her familiar, dark brown eyes shot to Marco and a smiled softly. “Dear me,” she spoke slowly, voice gravelly and worn. “Is that my grandson, Marco?”

Marco released Jean’s hand and walked over to his grandmother with a sheepish grin. “Ye-Yeah, that’s me. It’s been a long time, huh?”

Her laugh was like a soft cackle. “Oh my, how you’ve grown,” she eyed Marco. “Into a fine young man, I see. That’s wonderful.”

Jean could see the relation between Marco and his grandmother. The eyes were what got to him the most. Her eyes looked just like Marco’s, that’s most-likely why he found them to be so familiar. Not to mention the tanned, freckled skin they both had.

Marco’s grandmother’s eyes then flashed to Jean and lingered on him for a moment, taking in his presence before her smile quickly returned. “Ah, I see you’ve brought a friend, Marco,” she said.

Marco’s own eyes flashed to Jean within seconds and his grin became slightly larger. “Yeah, that’s my friend, Jean. He’s pretty much part of the household considering how often he’s over.”

She looked from Marco to Jean and she began eyeing him again. “My, what a handsome boy he is. Don’t you think, Marco?”

Once again, Marco’s eyes turned to Jean, this time they carried surprise and flush went to Jean’s cheeks. He also noticed how some pink worked its way to Marco’s cheeks beneath his freckles. He then looked to his feet with a shy smile before he nodded a bit. “Y-Yeah, he is.”

Jean felt his heart flutter and his stomach flip rapidly before he looked down to his own feet in embarrassment. _Maybe Marco could…_ Jean shook the thought away.

 

* * *

 

 

Everything went well that night, Jean was happy to know that when Grandma Bodt, as she had him call her, saw his shirt, she laughed, and he guessed she didn’t really care about his shoes what-so-ever. Jean still wasn’t sure what Marco’s mom meant by “stereotypical Italian”, but he didn’t question it. Because she was incredibly friendly about everything, just like Marco, maybe that’s why she and Jean got along so well.

After Grandma Bodt said her farewells to her daughter in law and son, she walked over to Marco and kissed his cheek. Jean noticed she murmured something into his ear, making him blush, and strangely enough look at Jean, before he looked back to her quickly and nodded before muttering something, seemingly shyly.

After Marco, she approached Jean, smile remaining on her lips. “It was very nice to meet you, Jean.” Her hand jutted out and Jean instantly took it and shook it softly. He was then kissed on the cheeks by the elder lady, a common goodbye in in regions around Europe, before she whispered to him, “my grandson is very fond of you, fonder than you think. Please, take good care of him?”

Jean just stared at her, eyes wide with utter shock before he quickly nodded, “I-I will…!” Grandma Bodt nodded and then, she was escorted out by Marco’s father.

Jean honestly couldn’t help but just stand there, unsure what to think of what she’d said. “ _…fonder than you think._ ”

He honestly wasn’t sure what she meant by that, but if it meant what he thought, or hoped, it was, then could it be possible that Marco-?

“Hey, Jean?”

The dual haired male looked up to see Marco, looked down at him with flushed cheeks. “Hey, Marco. I think I’m going to head back home, I have to refresh on something since classes will be starting again soon. I’ll see you Monday?”

Marco nodded before looking down. “B-Bye, Jean.”

Marco slowly looked back up and Jean felt his heart flutter again as their eyes met. His mind reeled back to earlier that evening when he’d been telling himself to not look into the other’s eyes, knowing he’d get lost in them, and he knew it was a big mistake to do otherwise the second his body began acting without his consent and he leaned over, kissing Marco on the cheek. He quickly pulled away, moving away as if his lips had gotten burnt on the other’s cheek.

Marco’s eyes were wide and his previous light, pink cheeks were now a bright, scarlet red. He then chuckled nervously. “I-I guess you’ve been spending a bit too much time with my grandmother, huh?”

Jean looked down, “yeah,” he said lowly before he walked past him quickly, heart pounding, tears pooling in his eyes as he exited the house quickly.

 _Who am I kidding?_ Jean thought glumly. _Marco would_ never _like me. I should just stop trying to convince myself that he could._

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, my own writing it hurting my shipper heart, Jean's too hard on himself, though I know that my fault, woops, sorry not sorry. I'm sorry that this one seems a bit hastened and jumpy, it's over a week past when this was due to be published. Meh... Anyways, happy late Thanksgiving guys. The Christmas one and newyears one should be/ will hopefully be published on time. Bye, bye!!!


End file.
